


Drabbles of shit from the past 3-4 years

by Snowtail_Star



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: 2016-2017, M/M, Other, Sunsets, and some of this stuff is OLD, like Sixth grade old, lots of run on because it was written on a plane, making up stuff as i go, ok for reference the homestuck shit will be on hear as soon as i get it off my notepad on my phone, soooooooooo ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowtail_Star/pseuds/Snowtail_Star
Summary: This is stuff from mostly this year but theres on thing thats old
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

The sun was setting over the clouds sending out vibrant oranges and reds along with some faint lemon yellows and sea greens mixing with the last of days blue sky’s mixing with the yellows before going up and becoming the nights indigo with one small start twinkling, but there are also rays of pink beating out, casting as a bright orange on the clouds, there are fluffy clouds like cotton candy but also mist-like clouds that are illuminated yellow from the glow of the setting sun but it is mostly grey-based but still something people marvel at from the air? Am I correct? The setting suns rays become red as the day comes to an end and the night begins with its indigo starting to raid it's on the sky. But I’m the back there are bright pinks and deep purples and the city’s lights of an island below become more and more apparent as night takes its course. On the outskirts it’s still sky blue but the closer it gets to you the more apparent it is that the ocean is starting to match the night sky it color with clouds scattered over it, from what you see the clouds have somehow grown bigger as they in circle the setting sun, giving their goodbyes and good days to the sun that is now set from us perch in the sky. Oranges turn to yellows and pinks which turn to magentas and sea greens with the last of daylights sky. And there is one more star apparent, twinkles high above its counterpart as it says its goodbyes to its setting big brother. Humans take pictures, hundreds, of phenomena that happen every single night or day, whatever you like better.

But nothing can capture the beautiful setting of big brother and clouds come in to encircle him in their hugs of goodbyes and wishing of him to stay, but he shall not. He shall bring forth little sis and help her beauty shine but only once a human month will his shine completely illuminate her and her staggering beauty be shown." But now you look back apon the setting of big brother and you realize you haven’t been human at all this entire time and you realize you don’t know what you are but a simple star spirts, to help sailors and all other humans on there way to where they need to be. And with that, our story comes to a close."


	2. Two Girls (TBP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have fun I hate it

The two girls 

====>be Ecto-Strider child 

Your name is  Kitkat Vantas and you’re currently living in a meteorite with your best friend (and crush)  Rebel Lizzy Maryum  Your ecto-parents lived here a long with Rebel’s adoptive parents. Your parents lived on this thing for 3 years and they were from a domed timeline which did suck but, it meant you could meet your Alpha parents... hopefully they like you.

-

===> be cool kid

Your name is  David Elizabeth Strider. Most of the time it’s just Dave you live with your best friends  Karkat Vantas and  Jaden Harley.  Karkat also happens to be your  boyfriend which is awesome today was Jane and John’s birthday so u were going to the meteor to celebrate the years you guys had together. But something else happened when we got there

-Time skip-

We just arrived at the metro but something was...off. There were a lot more empty bottles of apple juice everywhere and different assorted yarns and besides that everything was...cleaner. “HEYYYYYYYY KITTEN!” you heard a voice yell“you want your NEEDLES right” a other voice responded.then you saw a small shopping bin with kitting needles in it, you then heard something catch it “Thanks Kitkat” the voice answered “No prob Rebel “ the other now you realize raspy voice responded.

-

She’s to into this stuff, you slide down the large area in between the kitchen and the living room Rebel is watching the news while she knots so normal “Heyyyyyyyy” you heard a filmier but different voice “What in ever loving FUCK do you need” you said looking at the stranger. He had shades on and his hair looked like a bird “get lost bird brain I’m watching the news” you say “WELL IT IS WEIRD SEEING A TROLL A LOT LIKE ME” you heard a very raspy voice say Rebel gets up “stop get some halp” before going back to what she was doing. “Can we at least let do something here” said a squirrelly voice “ya sure just don’t mess with the wires my friend hear with go HAYWIRE” you say laughing “grrrrrrrrrr I will destroy Vantas if it’s last thing I do” Rebel growled loudl enough for the others to hear “oh Lizzy are you ok” you say mockingly “Nie nazywaj mnie tak!” She yelled at you “ok ok calm down

“Wait you said VANTAS right ?” asked the dude with blonde hair said “Yes my last name is there a problem with that” “What’s your first name” “ Kitkat Vantas ” the boy in the blue outfit started to laugh and fall to the ground the kid with cancer sign on him passed out a long with the bird dude “welp I killed two birds with stone” the boy in the blue asked “what’s your name cat girl?” “ Rebel Lizzy Maryum  my parents adopted me at the age of five” Your best friend said “I miss them a lot” her ears went down in a sad manner “Oh Ummmmmm That Is Sad Is It Ok If We Have Your Pesterchum Handels” said a nice nice lady, here it read ‘Inkprincess [IP]’ the other paper said ‘BloodyDiscs [BD]’ “those are our handles if ever need for some reason pester us” “Okay Thank You?” “Rebel names Rebel”

-Later-

TurntechGodhead [TG] began pestering BloodyDiscs [BD]

TG-heyyyyyyyy

BD-What do you want 

TG-Info in your last name

BD- Ok I’ll cut the ice thin in an other timeline I was the Ecto-child of Dave Strider and Car Cat Ventass 

TG- ummmmmmmm 

BD- You k man?

TurntechGod [TG] ceased pestering BloodyDiscs [BD]

BD-Awwwwwww man srry 

===> be cat girl

You just finished a scarf for a friend of yours she said to send through the 4th window and see if it gets to her “Heyyyyyyyy R what’s up and happing” Kat asked. She’s been your friend and crush for awhile friend since you were adopted and crush since two seconds ago. “Thinking about my next project. You ?” You always worry since she appears fine but really isn’t “Shopping we’re low on food even tho we had a lot of it and we’re having guests” she said “alright let’s go and hope we don’t get caught “ 

-Later-

We were leaving the store with Rebel and other items in tow when someone...bumped into me. I look quickly behind me to see... my dad and rebel’s mother “HOLY GUACAMOLE IN A CHIP-BAG ON A SUNDAY!” You get started by seeing them that they both start to laugh or chuckle 

“Oh FUCK you” you have to get back home or your dead  Rosemary (Mary) Maryum , Rebel’s older sister was visiting with some friends of ours and u needed supplies “Sorry we need to get back to our house” you driving around them with the falling apart shopping cart

-

===> be the cat-deamon

You decide to come and visit your sister and her best friend with  Lizzy Captor , and Ella Egbert cause why not. ~when u arrive~ 

KitKat is panting and Rebel was scared “what Happened Here”

“Parents...food... laughs” was all Kat could say“well Ok Then” then Lizzy butt in “Hey guyth” she said “LIZ!” Rebel jumped and pulled a benie over her head “Made it just for you” she said happily “Did you finish Ella’s scarf ?” Lizzy asked “just finishing up the end then I’m done. Why u asking “ she asked “ Boo 8B” Ella yelled scaring Rebel, Ella was the youngest at age 8 so u normally watch her when the others are away or at home “let’s get this party started” KitKat said rubbing her hands together 

===> Be cool kid 

ya you just got called out for being the future dad to someone and Karkitty but, an other mission is at hand  WAIT  and see they every return “Hey Dave” 


End file.
